James' Story
by supersonic1212
Summary: This is the story of my fictional character James and through his eyes you experience his extraordinary life story where Fantasy is real...
1. Chapter 1

**James' Story:**

_**(I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, which these characters are from, they belong to the awesome people of Sega, Sonic Team or any other characters for that matter in the chapters to come, there characters from video games and TV shows. I just own my own character: 'James' and 'Hector' Anyways hope you enjoy!)**_

**Introduction:**

My Childhood was like no-one elses, It was strange and unique. I feel something's misplaced in my memory when i was very young. I can feel something is there, yet.. I struggle to remember it, I hope I find out what it is one day. My name is James and I'm 25 years old, I can't remember much of the past...

You are about to see the past of James the hedgehog from Klonoa's Travels, typed by the toolbag and a half that the character James is based on in real life.

**Chapter 1:**

_In a small mystic forest in the Harpria region, there lies a small town full of happy and carefree people with an uplifting atmosphere. The ray of the golden sunlight, gently lights up the wooden floor on the towns walkway. The houses light up too. for the whole town gives off a peaceful glimpse of sunlight through the tall fresh trees._

_There are three main places in Harpria, ''Metropolis'' ''Tropical Island'' and ''Knothole ''_

_The town above is ''Knothole'', a peaceful town with a simple lifestyle._

_2 people come out of a house there. One was a tall dark, navy hedgehog that wore black clothing. He wore a green cape and had a brave and intelligent look on him. The other a human was small and fat, He wore red and his name was written on his clothes, it cleary said 'Ivo'._

**Hector: **Hey Ivo, buddy. What do you want to do now that were finished school?

**Ivo: **Hmmm.. I'm not sure, I suppose If I was govenor of this town I would improve it and make it more up-to date and more advanced.

**Hector: **That is a good idea but.. I like our town the way it is, it's not like other places, the way they have modern stuff. This little town is nice and perfect for a basic life, That's what makes it special. The modern stuff causes it to be a little depressing, it wouldn't suit the town.

**Ivo : **Well maybe we could Improve somewhere else in the region, like 'Metropolis' the centre of the Harpria!

**Hector: **Yeah that wouldn't be too bad, lets do it! We'll put ourselves foward to be govenors!

**Ivo : **Yeah!

_The ambitious friends walked off with a smile on their faces. It was dusk and they settled down in the outskirts of town, near a hidden place they knew, It was on the border bettween the heart of the forest Metropolis. They lay down on the hill and watched as the stars came out and a light fog came in around them._

**Hector: **Isn't this place amazing at night?

**Ivo: **Yeah..

**Hector: **I'm excited as you are about tomorrow but... I hope we don't screw up or anything if we get elected hahaha XD

**Ivo: **Hahahaha XD

**Hector: **Metropolis would make a great central city, That's the first thing we should aim for.

**Ivo: **yeah!

**Hector: **I've never had such a good friend like you Ivo, I hope we can be freidns forever, not being gay or anything, lol :P

**Ivo: **Yeah me too man :)

**Hector: **Here's to the future and let us make the world a better place!

**Ivo: **Yeah!

_**A couple of years later...**_

**Hector: **Who-Hoo! Were now official govenors we can do whatever we want!

**Ivo : **This is the best day ever! XD

**Hecotor: **Lets start planning!

**Ivo : **Excellent!

_Thus, the two friends got planning, Ivo had an amazing nack for building inventions that would help the city in many ways, Hector Planned for the Health and social society of the people. _

_One day something strange happened..._

**Ivo : **Hey Hector! I've just made this amazing new invention!

**Hector: **Cool, what is it?

**Ivo: **Its a Portable machine that Changes a bad person into a good person by changing they way they think, I havent tested it yet.

**Hector: **Well your inventions never fail so It wouldn't be any harm to test it on a person, whats the worst that could happen.

_**Ivo mutters to himself**_ : *_** I don't know about this one**_*_**...**_

**Hector: **Brian come here!

**Brian: **What do you want ya dope!

**Hector: **Hop into that machine.

**Brian: **Heck no!

**Hector: **Do it!

**Brian: **_***sigh***_

_***Ivo switches it on***_

***Brian screams***

**Hector**: STOP THE MACHINE!

**Ivo: **Ah! Yes!

_Brian comes out of the machine, he looks like a robot._

Hector: You turned him into a robot!

Ivo: *Oh dear I knew this one was a no*

_Later on that night, Ivo was very upset..._

**Ivo *Sobbing*: **I just want to help people, not turn them into frickin robots! What have I done, Hector is always looking after people while I just make machines to improve society. For once I found a machine that could help people but It failed, and now that poor boys life is ruined, I can't make him back to normal...

_Hector enters Ivo's chamber.._

**Hector: **Hey.. Ivo are you alright, I didn't mean to yell at you earlier on It was... just a shock you know. I wan't expecting it to happen. Don't worry It's just a minor set-back, but think of all the good things we've done already for people and how we improved this city, don't worry we'll get Brian back to normal in no time! because that's what your best at, fixing things! :)

**Ivo: **Your right.. thanks buddy :)

_As the years went on Hector was doing very well but Ivo kept making mistakes and eventually Ivo had a breakdown and started to go bizarre, Hector noticed immeaditaley, but Ivo didn't look for help, Hector decided to let him figure it out himself but that didn't happen..._

_In Ivo's chambre..._

**Ivo: **Oh Zenon, I don't know what to do anymore I give up...

**Zenon: **Why sir?

**Ivo: **Everytime I try to help people I end up doing the oppisite.

**Zenon: **Like what sir?

**Ivo: **You Idiot robot! What do you think! the oppisite to doing good is doing bad, your an example of just that. I just can't seem to do good, it's just something in me unfourtunetely... maybe I should just turn evil or something

**Zenon: **No way sir, don't turn evil!

**Ivo: **Shut up! I have the technology and the power I can dominate this city and make robot slaves of the first failed machine I built.

**Zenon: *Wow, master sure is depressed, but I'm sure he doesn't mean it***

_Meanwhile, Hector visites his brother in Knothole..._

**Hector: **Hey Chuck! Hows it going?

**Chuck: **Not too bad, yourself?

**Hector: **Not too bad I guess...

**Chuck: **C'mon now I know my brothers face when somethings on his mind, now tell me whats bothering you?

**Hector: **Well... It's just Ivo-

**Chuck: **Ivo! How is he?

Hector: Not so well... he.. he's kinda depressed and I don't blame him, he's been through a lot lately.

**Chuck: **How so?

**Hector: **Everytime he seems to make a machine to help people it.. it fails.. It does the oppisite.. I don't know why and neither does he, It's really having an effect on him, And I don't know whether I should get involved or not. I'm afraid he'll go crazy if it keeps happening and who knows what will happen.

**Chuck: **I see...

**Hector: **What should I do brother?

**Chuck: **Well.. I guess you should talk to him, see how he feels and work something out.

**Hector: **Yeah your right! thanks bro!

**Chuck: **Anytime :)

***KA BOOM***

_**The whole of Knothole shaked as a huge explosion neared it.**_

**Hector: **What was that?!

**Ivo: **I don't know it sounded like it came from Metropolis!

**Hector: **Oh Shit! I gotta go!

**Chuck: **Be careful!

_Hector swiftly rushed to Metroplis with all sorts of thoughts going through his head_

**Hector: **I hope Ivo's okay and no-ones harmed..

_Hector stood in front of the ruins of a building and the sight he saw was so shocking he couldn't breathe._

**Hector: **Ivo**!**

_**Well that's the end of chapter one hope you enjoyed it! XD If you liked this watch out for the next chapters to come, If you haven't read the FanFiction ''Klonoa's Travel**__**s**__**'' by Gamr13, I recomend it, This story is a prequel to LOL this is my first FanFiction :P **_

_**As the story goes on I'll be doing ''miniLOL'S'' at the end of each chapter which is basically funny skits I make jokes of that happen in the story at the end. XD**_

Message from Gamr13 author of Klonoa's Travels: "If some of you don't find this Fan Fiction entertaining still stay tuned as Supersonic1212 and I are both working together to bring you Klonoa's Travels and James' background story. There will be more awesomeness to come, heh heh, Ness...Nevermind...I've helped Supersonic1212 to edit this chapter and delightfully I will for further chapters. *P.S The stories he writes are pretty good!*"


	2. Chapter 2

**James' Story:**

**Chapter 2: **

Hector was completely shocked by what appeared in front of him in the centre of Metropolis. 2 buildings that Hector was in charge of were destroyed and what was left of them were just ruins. Ivo stood in the middle with an evil look on his face.

**Hector: **Ivo! What happened!? Did you do this?

**Ivo: **Indeed I did and it felt so good.

**Hector: **But why?

**Ivo: **Because I'm sick of standing in the shadows of you, everyone loves you and respects you but nobody gives a damn about me! All I do is make mistakes. But no more! I will be the one and only ruler and everyone will respect me. The people of this town will pay for dishonoring me, I shall roboticize every one of them and make them my servents!

**Hector: **Ivo... you really have lost it. I'm sorry we ever had this idea of becoming governers in the first place. I wish things could go back to the way they were...

**Ivo: **Shut up, I've never felt so alive. This was the best decision we ever made but too bad you are no longer part of it. I'm going to have to kill you now old friend.

**Hector: **Wait! It's not too late, stop what you are doing please I promise things will work out.

**Ivo: **Hah No way! Hmm.. you haven't seen my greatest invention have you, oh wait you did some time ago. Well I have found a great use for it indeed. Remember Brian?

**Hector: **Yes I do, he was a cheeky one, but he ran away. I have no idea where he went. I tried looking for him but I think he is somewhere else maybe in another world now... Poor Brian he couldn't stand being a robot so he ran away...

**Ivo: **Yes and that machine is how I turn people and animals into robot slaves! I call it the 'Roboticizer' I installed a new feature that it brainwashes them into becoming my slave and will obey any command I give them. Even to kill a close friend, Heh heh heh.

**Hector: **You truly are evil...

**Ivo: **And now, Robot slaves kill Hector!

**Robot Slaves: **Yes master.

**Hector**: Ahh!

_*1 year later..*_

**Hector: ***sigh* For one year we have hiden in this little house in the outskirts of Knothole. Ivo sure has a lot of Robot slaves now. Poor innocent people being turned into his slaves and so far there is no way to reverse it, I'm not an inventor or a technician like him... He has gone so mad with power, I fear all hope is lost. This is going to be a dark era for Harpria... It won't be long now until he finds us sweetheart.

**Aleena: **I know we are prepared for this... but what about our children? Sonic and James. They are so young...

**Hector: **I know.. I have thought about this but I need to confront Ivo...

**Aleena: **He'll kill you!

**Hector: **Maybe so but what choice do we have, hes only after me if I give myself up he will stop looking and won't harm you and the children. I have to do this. Before I go I want you to give these to the children.

**Aleena: **Shoes?

**Hector: **Not just any shoes, these shoes are very special. When put on, the person has immense speed. It will give the children an advantage to survive, should anything ever happen to them. It was the only thing I ever tried to invent that turned out to be a success... I have to go now, Goodbye my lovely wife. I love you...

**Aleena: ***crying* I love you too, Goodbye...

_Later on Hector confronts Ivo..._

**Hector: **Okay Ivo, here I am.

**Ivo: **Ah Hector you finally stopped being a coward and came and face me like a man, why the sudden change of heart?

**Hector: **I'm giving myself up just don't harm my wife or children, please promise me as an old friend, It is my only wish..

**Ivo: **Alright then. Hey before you die you should take a look at my city, I call it ''Robotropolis!''

_Hector looks up above him, It is huge and creepy. Massive buildings and robots everywhere. The whole city is as dark as the night sky._

**Ivo: **Impressed? You should be it's much better than the crappy one we created, And you you die, I will take the pleasure in killing you myself!

_Ivo takes out a powerful gun he created and shot Hector..._

**Hector: **Arghh! *Drops dead*

**Ivo: **Hahaha you fool! And just to top it all off I'm going to break that promise and kill your wife and kids! Hahahahahaha!

**Ivo: **I am no longer known as Ivo. He is long gone, I am now Robotnik! Ruler of the world!

**Robotnik: **Come my slaves, we are going to find Hector's dear wife and children and put an end to there pathetic lives. I want roaming desquads all around Knothole. Search high and low for them!

**Aleena: **Sonic, James... My precious children, take these and always wear them. They will help you through this ruff patch. Just remember if I'm not around, you two will stick together and help each other. You two are the only source of hope for this coming era of darkness which has enslaved us all. I will always love you. Follow you're hearts and be safe. Never give in and never loose hope. You must protect this world, from all darkness, both of you. It's you're destiny. You may not understand me know as you are both so young but one day, you will both figure it out and together bring hope to this world. You may even make friends that will help you. *Starts crying* I know you two will make me proud. Goodbye... *Sobs*

_*Door busts open*_

**Aleena: **Ivo! No!

**Robotnik: **Hahaha I've found all of you at last!

**Aleena: **Please don't harm my children...

**Robotnik: **Stup up, I'm the ruler now, I can do what I want.

**Aleena: **You're a monster! No-one will ever like you, they will all hate you! You make me sick!

**Robotnik: **Well you just signed you're death wish Aleena!

_*Gun fire*_

Aleena: Ahhhhh!

_*Drops dead*_

Sonic &amp; James: !

_*Sonic and James slightly understand the situation and try to attack Robotnik_*

**Robotnik: **Hahaha you little brats think you can stop me!

_*James feels great emotional distress, mixed emotions run through James and suddenly a mysterious ring appears on James' left hand on his index finger. The ring opens a portal and James jumps through it and vanishes... James barely knows what he did but his heart does...*_

**Sonic: **J-James? *Sonic feels a similar feeling to what James felt and suddenly understood exactly what was going on, not in his mind but in his heart. He felt great bitterness towards Robotnik and in no time was able to control the speed of his shoes, Robotnik was not prepared and was shocked that Sonic could be so fast.

Robotnik: W-What is this!? How can this child be so fast, I have to get out of here. I'll kill that blue haired rodent another time! I need to build more machines to stop him!

_*Robotnik fled and sonic followed him towards Green Hill zone... Thus Sonic The Hedgehog was created... (I will do some extra gaiden chapters on Sonic's life but for now we will stick to our main protagonist.)_

Meanwhile James is falling into an unknown vortex... What will happen to him? Find out in chapter 3!

So yeah, that was chapter 2, quite a long one I think. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Stay tuned for Chapter 3 where things start to unfold and new surroundings wait for James. P.S Sorry for the wait for Chapter 2, been very busy lately. Hopefully I'll find more time to write the other chapters, A huge thanks to the people who read my stories. Have a nice day!

_MINI LOLS: *This is not part of the story, just short funny stuff at the end of each chapter that's irrelevant and may contain lots of fourth wall breaking XD*_

James: Wow some pretty bad shit happens to us in this chapter eh bro?

Sonic: Yeah, Our mother and father die, our future is jeopardised by some bald fat guy wanting to rule the world like every other stupid villian.

James: Indeed. We better catch a break or I'm gonna hand that author's sorry ass to him!

Sonic: Yeah! I want 1000 Chili dogs and some hot furry chicks.

James: Same! Hahaha threatnin' the author since 1985 XD


	3. Chapter 3

**James' Story:**

**Chapter 3:**

_Hey guys, sorry these chapters take long to be published, I have a lot of other things going on like I mentioned before but I really want to start doing this more often so hopefully these chapters will come sooner :)_

_Also shoutout to "Christian Ape99" He posted a review on this story a while ago, I don't think I can reply to you man, I wanted to. I just wanted to say thanks and you stay awesome too! I'm really glad you like my story :D i wasn't planning on adding fan characters but I'll try and add your character to the story at some point if I can!_

Falling... Into eternal darkness which covers my body and soul, I cannot breath or talk but only think. "Who am I?"... "Am I dying" I ponder to myself as I plunge into the pits of nowhere. I only see darkness elaced in fear.. What is real and what is not? It's hard to tell now. I have no recollection of what happened or whhat I was but I know for certain I am changing, The feeling and sensation is completly undescribable. It's.. getting bright, brighter, The light is blinding me...!

**?:** Your doing perfectly Ma'am, Just keep pushing!

**?: **Ah!

**?:** You did it! It's a boy, a beautiful boy!

What...is..going..on.. Who are these strange looking creatures... mhm.. Maybe they are not strange, maybe they are just normal... I don't remember what right is... Ah! I look like them.. but I suppose that's normal... I'm so confused...Huh? who is this, Is this my mother... Does my mother look like that?

**Mother: **I shall call him Eoin

_******* 12 Years Later*******_

My name is Eoin, I'm 12 years old and the past I once knew has faded away over the years. I could never cleary remeber those forgotten days, The only thing left is a feeling in the pit of my stomach, I can't describe this feeling but it is neither good or bad, It's as if something is there but not there at the same time...

I feel lonley, I have no friends of any kind. Not a single person in school wants to talk to me, I don't know why they regect me. It's as if there is something wrong with me. In turn this has made me a very aloof person. I just don't fit in. My parents are comforting but they fight a lot. I have a younger sister who I get on with quite well however, it's not enough at times. I have grown a big liking to video games. Video games are my life now. They are the only thing I can do right in this world and they have become my life and purose. My favourite game is called Sonic The Hedgehog. It's a really fun game but I.. often refrain from playing it due to haunting feelings, I don't know why I have these feelings over a game. I feel like I know the character too well and the fact that I can't see this makes me feel confused and crazy.

I really don't know what to do anymore with my life. It seems like I'm not even living one. Somethings not right... I.. just can't explain it.

_***A Week Later***_

_The rain is heavy, Thundering down from the heavens and striking the ground with no mercy. The clouds are as black as the night sky and the howling wind makes me shiver._

**Father: **Ugh.. Why did It have to rain, It doesn't make sense. It was such a nice day a few minutes ago and all of a sudden it changes to this. So much for a family outing.

**Mother: **Quit whining and keep walking. We'll be home soon...

The rain is getting heavier by the minute, I'm soaked. I should have stayed at home and played video games, but I do like doing things together as a family, It makes me happy more than anything else, except we can't really do things at all as a family without it ending in disastor...

I look back at my sister, she seems happy jumping in the puddles. I smile.

My smile soon dissapears when I get a strange feeling, One I've never felt before and to be quite frank, feels inhuman. The feeling grows stronger and I feel worse as if it's getting closer. Soon I fall to the ground, gasping for air. I feel as if something is putting immense pressure on my soul. I can't move a muscle but only suffer this painful experience.

**Family: **EOIN!

My familly see my suffering and ask e what's wrong but little do they know that I can't speak.

At this stage my vision is bluring, I'm fading out, but wait! I see something, a dark shadow behind my parents! It's moving. Am I almost dead. Am I seeing spirits?

I hear a loud piercing roar and see the shadow right before me, A huge inhuman creature with a hole in it's chest and a white mask. It attacks my mother and father without them even seeing the merciless creature. I scream and shout on the inside but nothing comes out on the outside. This pressure on me still won't stop.

I don't have enough strength to turn around to see if my sister is okay.

I watch as the monster kills my parents in the most horrible manner. Suddenly I am filled with overwhelming anger and hate, I found this hidden strength in me to break free from the pressure. Something dark has awoken inside me.

**Me: **I HATE YOU, YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, I'LL KILL YOU WITH EVERY OUNCE OF MY BODY YOU MONSTER!

_I don't even stop to realise what i'm saying, this great anger and hate has consumed me and given me overwhelming power. I run up to the monster and attack it. It doesn't seem to have any effect on it. _

**Monster: **hahahahaha, petty child. You think you can injure me?

**Monster: **I'll admitt, have have a surprisingly strong soul to be able to free yourself from my spiritual pressure, most humans would die for being exposed for that long. For that reason you'll make an especially delicious meal!

**Me: **Wah-

The monster attacks me, I fall to the ground with some bruises and a scar accross my left eye, luckily I can still see through it...

**Monster: **This is the end for you!

_He's right, it is. For that moment I let go of all the hate and anger I had harboured. I found inner peace again and opened my mind. I am ready to die, I had an interesting life._

_I slowly shut my eyes as the monster delivers the final blow... After a few seconds I open my eyes and the monster hasn't moved, I'm still alive but how. Suddenly I notice a sword stabbed right through him. The monster falls to the ground at turns into dust._

**?: **Well, we made it just in time didn't we. A second later and that poor kid could have died.

**?: **Are you okay?

**Me**: Um.. yes.. I think so

_There are 2 of them, one male, one female. They are dressed in a strange black kimino like atire and carry samurai swords._

**?:** That's good, You can also see us too I see. That's a very rare thing, Most humans can't see us. We have to go now, take care!

**Me: **Wait! Please don't leave me here, That monster killed my parents. And my sister- MY SISTER!

I look around but she is no-where to be seen, she must have ran off

**Me: **Please take me with you, I'll do anything!

**?:** I'm sorry we can't. It's against the rules...

**?:** Kaien! How could we ignore this poor kid, we have to take him with us.

**?: **Your right... Whatever the punishment is, it's worth saving a childs life for.

**?:** My name is Kaien, and this is my wife Miyako. We are soul reapers. We are spirit guardian warriors that protect innocent souls from soul devouring evil hollows like the one that killed your parents. Unfourtunetly it is our fault we got here too late but we got here just in time to save you thankfully. Now come with us

_Both of them take each of my hands and I am taken off the ground and into the air, i look to the ground and see my body._

**Me: **_***Gasp***_,__I'm dead!

**Kaien: **Don't worry, that's just your human body, You need to be a soul to pass through where we are going.

**Me: **Where are we going?

**Miyako: **The Soul Society. Where we come from. All of us soul reapers. A world where deseased humans pass on and live their lives.

_Taking all this in is too much, Soul Reapers...Hollows...A Soul Society_

_I look down at myself, I am wearing a white robe and I feel so light, This must be my soul. We approach the Soul Society, There is a bright white light that blinds me for a few seconds then I see it, The Soul Society..._

**That concludes Chapter 3, Stay tuned for Chapter 4 as our protagonist is introduced to The Soul Society and finds his true purpose! Thanks for reading, Enjoy your day!**

**MINI LOLS: **_*This is not part of the story, just short funny stuff at the end of each chapter that's irrelevant and may contain lots of fourth wall breaking XD*_

**Eoin: **Well... that was a pretty intense chapter.. Time to lighten up the mood!

**Eoin**: ...

**Eoin: **Eh I got nothing XD

**Eoin: **"Creative write your own idea here"


End file.
